House Exchange
by DrayPotter.tfls
Summary: To create house unity and a stronger community Dumbledore has created an exchange program between the houses. In their seventh year the trio is sent all kinds of different directions and chaos ensues
McGonagall stared around the room until the sixth and seventh years fell quiet. "Now as you all know there is a drawing to be done at the end of first term where six students will be sent on exchange to other houses and they will remain in those houses for the rest of the year. One boy and one girl from either sixth or seventh year will be sent to each house from Gryffindor, and we will receive one boy and one girl from each of the other houses. Any points you earn while residing in the other dorm will be points for your host house, any points you lose will be points lost from your native house so do not attempt to sabotage your host while you are there it will only end badly for you. Do you all understand me?"

There was a chorus of agreement through out the room. They had known this was coming, it had been the standard for the last few years since the war ended in the trios fourth year. Some of the students were hoping their name came out of the bowl, others were praying that they weren't chosen. Harry and Ron were among the group that were trying to find out if there was a way to keep their name from being drawn out of the bowl and they were trying to coax Hermione into helping them, but just as she had done the year before she was refusing this year. According to her this was a brilliant way to foster unity among the houses and the wizarding community as a whole and as such she wasn't going to interfere.

"Shush now! McGonagall is about to draw names for the houses!" Hermione hissed at the still whispering boys. "Ravenclaw is first and I'm really hoping my names drawn this year!"

Ron shot Hermione a look then shut his mouth. He had learned in the last six years that there was no point in arguing with her when she set her mind to something.

Once again Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and waited for the group to fall silent, when they did she she waved her wand over the table in front of her and two bowls appeared, one with a red ribbon for the girls and one with a gold ribbon for the boys. "First will be the names for Ravenclaw, followed by Slytherin, then Hufflepuff. If I draw your name please say your goodbyes then make your way to the entry hall where a Prefect of the house you will be joining will be waiting to escort you to their dorms. A house elf will bring along your possessions shortly. Lets begin." And with that she reached into the red bowl and pulled out a girl with her left hand while her right hand dove into the gold bowl and pulled a boys name. "For Ravenclaw we have Ginny and Ron Weasley."

Ginny and Ron stood and gave their friends quick hugs and waves goodbye before stepping out of the common room and being whisked off to their new rooms. Hermione frowned as two of her closest friends got chosen for the house she had been hoping for but she still hugged Ginny tightly and told her they would talk at breakfast the next morning.

As the chatter died down McGonagall again reached into the bowls and pulled a name from each. "The students joining Slytherin will be Hermione Granger and Seamus Finnigan."

Hermione started, she had to have misheard. There was no way she could have been chosen for Slytherin.

She didn't move until Harry nudged her in the ribs. "Hermione McGonagall is waiting for you to say your goodbyes and leave to draw the next round." Hermione nodded absently and hugged Harry quickly. "Don't worry 'Mione we will talk at breakfast in the morning."

Once again Hermione nodded and then got up and made her way to the exit where Seamus was waiting for her. Together they pushed open the portrait and exited the Gryffindor common room for the last time until the end of the year. Seamus slung an arm around Hermione shoulders smiling. "Hey I know Slytherin is pretty bad but its a new experience. And you've always been the one to say that they aren't that bad and we should give them a fair shot. So lets do this thing right and prove that lions and snakes can get along."

Hermione smiled slightly and leaned into Seamus. "You're right. Its just come as a bit of a shock I reckon. I mean I figured if they'd send me anywhere it would be Ravenclaw." Hermione said with a chuckle. "Lets do this right and make some new friends that can help strengthen the bonds of the wizarding world." She said as they made their way down the last staircase to the entry hall where the other students were milling about and waiting to be escorted to their new dorms. You could spot the Prefects in the crowd by looking for the students who had the extra house ties in their hands. With a deep breath Hermioned loosened and removed her Gryffindor tie and stuffed it in her pocket and looked for the student with the silver and green ties, and when she saw who was holding them she had to stifle a groan. "Draco." she said curtly as she approached, they had formed a grudging truce when the war ended and they got placed as potions partners in sixth year.

"Granger. What house are you looking for?" He replied, just as curtly but with a touch of curiosity.

"Yours, me and Seamus are the Gryffindor transplants for this year." Hermione said with a wry smile.

Draco snorted softly. "Could they have picked any one more stereotypically Gryffindor to give us?"

Hermione laughed. "Yeah they could have sent Harry!" she pointed out.

"You have a point there." Draco conceeded. "Well you two were the last I was waiting for so lets be on our way."

Hermione nodded and beckoned Seamus over to collect his tie. He had gotten distracted by a lanky brunette boy who was joining Ravenclaw for the year. As he made his way to Hermione Draco called out for the rest of the Slytherin transplants and made sure they all had their ties. Once Draco was sure everyone was ready he beckoned for them to follow as he made his way to the staircase leading down to the dungeons.


End file.
